2 Bars
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle was chosen to be the next guardian, North told Jack Frost to go get her, he can use whichever way he want, so Jack decided to capture the Queen instead of all the other options, but after a while he eventually falls for her but will she be able to return his feelings? Or would she just deny it and tell him that it will never be possible for the 2 of them?R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic so if it comes out terribly , then I'm extremely sorry, and please don't hesitate to tell me on what I could improve. Thanks! Enjoy! :D**

Elsa's Pov

_Ding Dong...Ding Dong_

I wonder who that is?

Well it's Definately not Anna, she's out with Kristoff today...

Olaf? Nah, he just got kicked out of town when he kept annoying people, well, at least for now anyways.

Sven? No, he went went with Olaf.

I'll just go get it myself, ugh, out of all the days, why does it have to be today?

When all the guards have a day off, oh nevermind, like I can't protect myself, I have powers for heavens sakes.

Although they weakened since summer came though, but nevermind that, WHERE IS THE GATES? Oh wait, there over there.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door, no one was there.

"Hel- MMMPH!" My vision went all blurry, and the last thing I remember was pitch black.

* * *

Jack's Pov

Dang, I never knew a sleeping spray could come in handy, wow, it's a lot easier to capture the queen than I thought

I thought there would've been like a billion guards, oh wait, isn't today the national take-a-break-day? Dang it!

Why am I even working if it's the holiday?

Oh well...A guardian never rests

Now let's see what I can do to make sure that she keeps quiet when she wakes up, wait for it, I'm sure an great idea would come soon, wait for it, wait for it, I! Yeah I got nothing...WAIT

I got it! Stuff a towel through her mouth, wait, but where am I going to find an towel? Ugh, I wish I would've brought one with me, I clearly can't make one out of snow or else it would melt...DUHHH

"ESTA LEVISTA BABY! Whatever...that...means..." I yelled maybe a little too loudly because I heard a groan behind me.

"Uhh, where am I?" She slowly rises up, looking around but then when she saw me she started screaming like crazy so I started to panic and then started to scream too.

I looked around while I was screaming and I saw the sleeping spray, grabbed it and then started spraying it on her until she fell unconscious...and I stopped screaming and catched my breath.

And now I'm out of sleeping spray...great...just great, sarcasm intended

You know? Some people like North just don't understand what sarcasm is.

Anyways back to my point, I sneaked into the castle, grabbed a towel, stuff it into the queen's mouth, blah blah blah and I'm ready to go back to the workshop.

**Thank you so much for reading, please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I can't believe that there's already 3 followers and 2 favorites! It might be less numbers to you but it means the world to me! I mean this is my first FanFiction! Thank you so MUCH! I'll try to update everyday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR FROZEN**

Elsa's Pov

My heavy eyelids slowly rises up, my vision is still blurry but about 10 seconds later, things became more clearer to me.

I was in a room, decorated with green and red, a wooden table sits across me.

I looked around and realize that I have no idea where I'm at right now, I started to scream but instead of a loud, high, pitch voice of me, I heard a loud muffle voice, and then realize that it was me.

I look behind me, my hands were tied to the back of the chairs, my feet was taped to the chair's legs and my hair is all messed up...great...it'll probably take an hour to fix it.

"Oh, I see your awakened". A voice came from behind the shadows.

My eyes widen at the site of this boy he had white hair, pale skin, and he was wearing an blue long sleeve shirt with an hoodie, a pair of brown pants and no shoes, he came out a bit more and my eyes met his beautiful icy blue eyes that reflected mine.

He looks about 17-ish, I felt my face burn.

_Snap out of it Elsa! _I told myself, part of me wanted to know him better, but another part of me said not to trust him, this is so confusing.

"Your Majesty". He said as he did a little bow at me.

There was an awkward moment of silence but then he broke the silence by saying:

"So in case you are wondering why you're he-" He said but got interrupted by me yelling but I keep forgetting I had something stuff in my mouth so I couldn't speak properly but here was what I was trying to say: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I don't even know what this place is!" I added.

But I guess he got the wrong idea because after I was done he said:

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SUFFOCATING?!" He ran over to me and ripped the duck tape off my mouth (**I know in the previous chapter that he would use a towel but he didn't have time to sneak into the castle and grab a towel from there so he just used duck tape **)

"Oh thank god, your not dead, North would've sacked me if I killed you". He said with a sigh.

"North?" I asked.

"Yup, North". He said "North, also formally known as "Santa Claus" is my boss, and also, like me, is a guardian".

"I'm sorry, Guardians?" I repeated after him on the word "Guardian".

"Yup, you heard me right, Guardians, like you know, Tooth, also known as the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sand man, North, Santa Claus, and Me, Jack Frost, also known as...well...Jack Frost". He told me.

Ahhh, so his name is Jack Frost, "Jack Frost?" I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked

"Nothing, it's just your name is so, well, weird and kinda meaning-less". I said.

"Oh right, so your saying you don't believe me huh? Well if you don't believe in me you wouldn't have be able to see me, do you even see me?". He said taking a step closer to me.

I lean back a bit.

"Well, I have eyes, obviously, that's why I can see you, and if I can't see you then why am I talking to you? What to you think? I'm talking to that table? I'm not blind". I said mockingly

"Point Taken". He said "Well, I know you have eyes, duh, but you see, that's not how it works, you have to believe in us in order to see us, if you don't believe in the guardians, then, well, you can't see us". He continued while leaning on his stick.

"Ok...I have one more question". I said, I knew that I was getting him annoyed, I can see it in his eyes, and I don't know why but I think he looks kinda cute when he's annoyed, oh Snap out of it, well, it's kinda satisfying seeing him annoyed too so yeah.

"What?" He said looking around the room, trying not to catch my eyes, I smirked

"What's with the stick?" I said.

"It's not a stick, it's an staff". He said

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a stick" I said enjoying his frustration.

"For a queen, you're really dumb". He said walking closer and closer to me, I stumble a bit backwards until I was at the corner of the room.

I can feel my powers rising a bit, it's sending frost everywhere on the rope until it turns the rope a little bit more loose, until it was loose enough for my hands to struggle out of the rope, but I kept my hands behind my back, waiting for the right moment to come.

Now his face was about 5 inches away from mine.

I turn and face his icy blue eyes, his gaze was filled with frustration and seriousness.

But I returned his gaze with a cold look and say "back away from me before I lose control".

But he just laughed coldly and whispered "You think you can hurt me? Never".

Before I knew anything, I hit him with a giant snow ball that made him stumble backward, I undid the ropes on my legs and then I ran straight out the door, but before I knew anything, it was all pitch black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy right now, more and more people are reading my FanFic already, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This means so much to me, I mean this is only my first FanFic and it already got over 100 views! Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ROTG**

Jack's Pov

Man, that girl is powerful, wish Many would've told me that.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Guys, gather around, I think Many wants to say something". Said North excitedly _

_"Another Guardian? Oooh, I wonder who it is". Tooth exclaimed_

_"Come on, Come on". North said impatiently_

_Sandy showed another four leave on his head._

_"Sandy, drop it already, it's __not__ going to be a Leprechaun". Said North_

_Sandy made a grumpy face that said "you don't know"._

_"Another guardian again, eh? But we just got a new annoying one not long ago, mate". Said Bunnymund gesturing towards me._

_"Hurtful". I said._

_"Shush". North said_

_Suddenly, a beautiful slender, figure rose before me, she was wearing an blue dress, shooting ice everywhere, making beautiful little patterns, laughing, running around, she is just so...beautiful...NO..I..I can't, Snap out of it_

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" North asked surprisingly "But she's mortal"."Another one with frosty powers eh? So double idiots here now eh? Why don't we just get another thousands of these idiots". Bunnymund said annoyingly._

_"Well if that happens we might just get another thousand of talking kangaroos". I said smirking._

_"I'm an bunny, mate". Bunny yelled._

_"Not my fault that you look like an kangaroo with over sized ears". I said trying to get him even more annoyed_

_"You guys, stop arguing, the real problem is how are we going to get her here". Said North looking at me_

_Suddenly they all slowly turn at me, Bunnymund smirked all evil like._

_"What me?" I asked pretending not to know what's going on._

_They all just starred at me_

_"Alright, fine I'll go get her". I said grumpily._

_"Perfect, you can use whichever way you want to get her here". North said cheerfully._

* * *

And that's the story of what happened.

You can't blame me for kidnapping her, I mean, c'mon, North said I could do it anything as long as she gets here.

And what's so funny about my name? I think it's good and it does have meanings.

Meh, I guess she just woke up and couldn't get some sense in herself.

I guess...

But she is really beautiful, he gorgeous, big blue eyes, her cheeks rose red, and her lips are just...so...perfect...

No matter what I do I just can't get my mind of her, her beauty, her personality even though I barely even know her.

I don't know what this feeling is...my stomach is swirling with emotions...

Great...now the talking Kangaroo will have something to make fun of me now...

* * *

Anna's Pov

I just came back with Kristoff from our little trip, expecting a warm greet and hug from my sister, but instead, I saw a crunched up piece of paper taped on the gate, it said:

_Dear Who ever is reading this,_

_I need to borrow the queen of Arendelle with me, _

I yelled "WHAT?!" When I read the first sentence.

_I know you'll probably gonna yell "WHAT?!" _

_But it's ok, the queen is in safe hands,_

_xoxo Love, Jack Frost_

I was shocked by the note, Jack Frost? He's real? The guy with the stick is real?

"Jack Frost". I whispered his name, I guess it's pointless trying to find her right now because I'm pretty sure she's not in Arendelle...

* * *

Jack's Pov

I can't help but stare at the beautiful queen, she's been knocked out for about 2 days already, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon.

"Beautiful" I'm mumbled under my breath.

I turned around and saw the others, oh dang, I think they heard everything.

Sandy formed a heart shape above his head.

North just smiled and shook his head.

Tooth still remained silent with a wide smile on her face.

"Ahhh, well, well, well, what do we have here?". Said Bunny

"Shut up Kangaroo". I said

"White head".He spat out

"Idiot" I replied

"Brainless" He yelled

"Dumbfold". I yelled back

"LOVER BOY" He shouted

"STUPID" I SHOUTED

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIET DOWN?!" I heard a female voice say, not Tooth's though, me and the talking Kangaroo slowly turned our heads..

Elsa was awake again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so school just started today, but I'll try to update as often as possible, and I'll try to make my chapters extra long, because I have a feeling my chapters are too short, but anyways, here's the new chapter, ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?!" I yelled at them.

They both slowly turn their heads, looking a little frightened.

I could tell I wasn't tied back to the chair this time but I was handcuffed, well it was an ice handcuff, so it wasn't too hard to break free of it since I could control ice and stuff, but I still kept my hands behind my back.

There was an moment of silence, which I was trying to enjoy it while it last.

"Well, that was quite an scene". A guy with white beard said.

I looked at him kinda confused, but I could make out who it is, that guy was North, the girl who looks like a humming bird is Tooth, the giant talking kangaroo is Bunnymund, the golden dude is Sandy, and I'm pretty sure I don't have to mention the famous Jack Frost.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Nicho-"

"You shut up first". I heard Jack whispered

"No you shut up first". Bunnymund whispered back

"No you idiot". Jack whispered a little louder

"Your an idiotic idiot, mate". Bunnymund whisper-shouted at him

"Dumbo". Said Jack, face-to-face with Bunnymund

"Loverboy". Bunny said, wait loverboy? What's that suppose to mean?

"Idiot".

"Idiotic Idiot"

"Oversized Ear Kangaroo".

"Walking stick grandpa".

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Tooth, leaning in a bit.

"Yup, their worst than 2 monkeys with one banana". Tooth whispered back.

"By the way, I'm Elsa". I held out my hand.

She took it and said "I'm Tooth, the tooth fairy but call me tooth".

"That handcuff was pretty weak". I whispered

"I know". Tooth whispered back smiling.

"Wait, who was the person that gave the idea of handcuffing me?" I whispered.

She pointed at Jack.

The argument was getting worse and worse.

North had to step in and pushing them by the heads with each hand to prevent them from punching each other.

Bunnymund looks like he was punching an invisible sandbag.

North lean back and whispered at me "You wouldn't happen to have an frying pan with you, would you?"

I giggled, conjured up an frying pan made out of ice, hey, don't look at me like that, it's pretty strong you know? Anyways, I whispered "Here". And handed it to him.

"Thanks". He winked at me.

_BANG BANG_

Bunnymund and Jack both got hit with the frying pan.

Me and Tooth were giggling uncontrollably.

They both rubbed their heads and mumbled "Ow".

They both turned their heads toward us and gave an disapproving look.

We just tried to act innocent all but we couldn't hold in our laughter.

* * *

After about 10 minutes later, we recovered from our giggling fever.

We went into a room that looked a lot like an living room.

North gestured me to sit down.

I looked around the room and said "Wow...this place is beautiful".

"This, Young Lady, is my Workshop". North said proudly

"Workshop?" I asked

"Yes, ever heard of Santa's workshop? Well, your in there right now". North replied

"I..I..." I stuttered.

"I know, it's amazing". Jack whispered

"Anyways, let's get to the point, mate, we wouldn't want to spend all day here, would we?" Bunnymund says

"Ok...geez Bunny, no need to rush". Jack said giving him a look that said "You just had to ruined the moment".

"Ok, you might as well know who we all are right now, but let me introduce myself, my name is Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Claus, but just call me North". North said sounding a little enthusiastic.

"Ok...but I'm pretty sure I already know all of you, you're Tooth, the tooth fairy, your Bunnymund, the Easter kangaroo-"

"I'M A BUNNY MATE!" Bunnymund interrupted.

"Ok..Your Bunnymund, the Easter Kanga- Bunny, you're Sandy, the Sand man, and You're Jack Frost, the evil guardian". I said as I pointed at him last.

"Wha-What?". Jack stuttered. "I'm not evil".

"If you're not, then why did you kidnap me?" I said looking at him straight into his eyes, he looks kinda cute when he's scared, ugh, why do I keep thinking like this?

"I dunno, I never kidnapped anyone before so I just wanted to try, why? You have a problem?" He asked mockingly

"Uhh, yes, I do have a problem". I replied

"What is it?" He asked confusingly

"What's the problem, let's see, well, I DON'T LIKE BEING KIDNAPPED". I yell as I stood up.

He just lean back and said "Not my problem". And rolled his eyes.

Ugh, I would've turned him into ice right now if he wasn't this darn cute, ugh! What am I thinking?! I should just zap him right now.

No, I can't, he's too adorable to be turned to ice.

No! He mocked me!

Well, he's probably the cutest boy you'll ever meet.

What?! No! He insulted me!

"Ok..well, I think we should break up this meeting". North finally spoke up.

"I should probably, explain this to you later". North said standing up, I can tell he was feeling awkward.

I just walked away without saying good bye to anyone, I needed some fresh air.

As I open the door, the cold air hit me like a bat hitting a ball.

I love the cold.

I don't really know why, but I just do.

The cold usually calms me down a bit, like when I ran away from the castle a few months ago.

Right now, I already have a new style which I think suits me better, now that I'm known for the Snow Queen.

I like the blue dress, I think it really brings out my eyes.

But right now, I'm just so frustrated, Jack Frost, the boy who makes me wanna scream out loud.

Before I knew it, I sent an ice knife right through a tree.

But right now, my powers are under control, or in that room, Jack Frost would've dead by now, or at least, Frozen.

And I'm NOT going to hug him, or give him any love.

I mean, who can love a guy like that? Sure he's cute but he's immature, stupid...brainless even.

"I SWEAR IF I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM, I'LL KILL MYSELF!". I shouted, of course, I'm not that much of a promise keeper, but I might keep that one.

"In love with who?" A familiar voice called from behind me...

**There! The fourth Chapter, I'm sorry if it's not that long but I don't have as much time, but still, I know that Jack and Elsa haven't fell in love with but I promise you that there's going Jelsa in the next Chapter, but anyways, THANKS FOR READING!**

**Any Suggestions, Comments, Anything?**

**anyways R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! OVER 1,000 OF VIEWS?! THIS MADE MY DAY EVEN BETTER! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! AND ALREADY A BUNCH OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS? OMG! THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! :) Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'll probably be updating every 2 days so, yeah.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY! **

Jack's Pov

"In love with who?" I asked from behind her.

She slowly turned around, but she doesn't look frightened, she looks more..umm...confused? Shocked?

I don't know, but she mostly looks like she doesn't expect me.

"So.. You still haven't answered my question". I said, leaning in a bit.

She took a step back.

"I...I...I.." She stuttered

She looks even more confused now, I didn't even think that that was possible.

She gave me a nervous glance then looked away.

"Umm...Y..You better get in, or you might catch a cold". She said, looking at her feet.

"A cold? Let's see, I died once, I'm over 300 years old and I'm the King of Winter, how can the cold really affect me if it never really bothers me?" I asked, giving her one of my signature smirk.

"King of Winter?" I heard her mumbled quietly as she slowly looks up and her big, icy, blue, beautiful eyes staring straight into mine.

Our faces are about 3 inches apart.

"Yeah, I have an ability to control winter and ice and, well, those sort of stuff". I whispered.

Shooting a bit of frost to the air.

She kinda laughed, but I can tell she was choking, and she looked down again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I just never thought that there's someone like me". She mumbled, her head coming up a bit.

"I never did either...until I met you". I said, our faces are coming a little closer, like 2 inches apart now.

But it never did get closer than that, because after our face got that close, she just ran away.

"Elsa!" I tried to yell but I guess it was too late...

I turned around, I was about to throw a snowball but then, I saw Bunnymund, standing there, his jaw hanging open.

"Bunny-"

"No need to explain, mate, I get it". He said with an evil grin on his face.

He turned, and started to walk away, then suddenly, laugh all evil like.

Leaving me there, standing all alone under the clear blue sky, and above the snowy ground...

* * *

Elsa's Pov

I ran as far as I could.

Before I knew it, I knelt down on to the ground, my arms around my stomach.

I don't know what this feeling is.

Every time I see him smile, it makes me happy...

Every time he is close to me, I get lost in my thoughts and I get butterflies in my stomach

Why does he treat me like a stranger sometimes? And it feels so rough

I don't want to live that way, not to mean everything you say.

I wish he was just somebody I used to know...

When I think of all the times he's with me, I..I just don't know, I'm so happy right now I could die...

Sometimes, I just kinda feel like he stoops so low, when he doesn't have to

I don't even know what position we're in right now...

A stranger? A friend? More? I don't know...

He sometimes, just make me believe...

I'm so confused..

I stood back up and continued walking..

"C'mon Elsa, let it go, it was never possible anyways, you just met him, and it probably never will be". I thought out loud.

"ELSA!" I heard someone yell my name, which I could guess who it is...

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Elsa, I just wanna know why you just ran away?" He asked me

_Because I don't want anyone going and taking my heart and then break it._ I thought

"Elsa, you're the only person that I know and probably will ever know who have the same powers as me". Jack said sounding a little upset, but he doesn't look as serious because he was trying to do puppy dog eyes.

"Jack, drop it, you're not an 3 years old". I said, rolling my eyes.

"But what tif I'm twelling the twuth?" He said in a childish voice.

I just giggled.

I brought my face closer to his and whispered in his ears "You're not a child anymore".

"I would've expected something else then that, but ok". He answered, giving an hint of disappointment.

"When you two are done doing Lovey dovey stuff, meet us back at the workshop". A voice interrupted.

I looked around and it was Bunnymund.

I could feel my face flushed red, it's so embarrassing!

I knew that Jack was also flushed.

* * *

Workshop...

"Great that you're here, Elsa!" North said, as always, very cheerfully

"Yeah...Great". I mumbled under my breath.

"So, what did you guys wanna talk about?" Asked Jack.

"Wait, before we discuss this, can I ask you people something?" I asked eagerly

"Sure, anything". Tooth said happily.

"Well I just wanna know what you guys do around here". I said.

"And also, what's with the yetis?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, this is Santa's Workshop, you've heard of it, right?" North asked me.

"A couple of times". I said, but that, was a lie..

**So there, I know that it's not exactly long but I don't have enough time, :( So anyways, I wanted some of your opinion, first one is, so I was thinking of dragging Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida into this story, but I wanted them to be a couple so , what do you think? Rapunzel x Andy/Rapunzel x Finn, Merricup/Hicstrip, and second question is, do you prefer handball or soccer, I know this have nothing to do with the story but I just wanted your opinion so, yeah, that's pretty much it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so, this chapter is probably gonna be really short because I'm starting an new story, but to make it up, the next chapter will be extra long! I don't know if it would come out good or not but the story is called Once Upon A Frozen Heart, it's another Jelsa FanFic but it'll take place in Hogwarts, like 10 years after Harry Potter's children goes to Hogwarts, so yeah...**

**If you have any suggestion, please don't hesitate to tell me! Enjoy! :)**

Elsa's Pov

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"ELSA! I THINK I SAW SANTA'S SLEIGH!" Little Anna yelled at her big sister one Christmas Eve evening, her nose pressed against the window._

_"Anna, drop it, Santa's probably still in, his little, whatever they called it". The 5 years old me called out._

_"They call it Santa's Workshop silly". Anna said, pressing her nose to the window, slightly harder._

_6 Years Old..._

_"I wonder what Santa Claus is doing right now?" 3 years old Anna said cheerfully._

_"He's probably doing what he's always doing in his work shop". I said, my eye not leaving my book._

_"Santa's Workshop". Anna Said as a-matter-a-fact-ish tone._

_7 years old..._

_"Santa Claus is coming, to town". 4 years old Anna sang._

_"Anna quit that, you're singing that for the hundreth time!" I yelled at her._

_"Sorry, I'm just kinda wondering what Santa's doing in his workshop". She said rolling her eyes._

_"I wonder what his workshop look like". Anna start singing her made up song again._

_Christmas Eve (7 Years old)_

_"Santa's probably getting his presents ready for me in his workshop!" Anna yelled in excitement._

_"Yeah, I know, you've said that like a thousand times!" I yelled back at her, annoyed._

_"I want to see his workshop!" She exclaimed._

_8 years old (Before I struck Anna, of course)_

_" I WANNA SEE SANTA'S WORKSHOP!" She yelled in excitement._

_I was getting really annoyed with her._

_"In his office, he's probably putting me in his nice list, because I'm always nice!" She said proudly._

_A couple Months ago..._

_"Anna, why are you staring blankly at the window?" I asked her._

_"I'm thinking of what Santa's doing in his workshop". She replied dreamily._

_She's 18! I would've thought she would've dropped it by now!_

* * *

And that's how I knew about Santa's workshop...

I know, she mentioned it a couple of times...ok, not a couple, a lot of times.

I'm just a little dazzled by this place, I mean, it's amazing, I'm pretty sure Anna would've freaked out if she saw this, she's kinda always have been in love with this whole Santa thing, well, I don't mean like love love, I mean like a Fan Club.

"Well, then, you already know all of us". North says

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what you're doing here". North said, clapping his hand together.

I should have noticed this before but North kinda have an Russian Accent, hmm, weird...

"Kinda..." I answered easily.

"Ok, so well, how do I explain this, well, you're the next guardian". North said stroking his beard.

"A guardian?" I asked, I still haven't really learnt what it meant.

"Yup, a Guardian, you know, a person who's immortal that gets picked by the Man on The Moon, also known as Many, well, except for you, because you're mortal". He said

"Sorry, but I still don't get how it works". I said politely

"Ahh, see, each guardian has a job to protect the children of the world, I'm an guardian of Wonder, I have to make sure every kids have wonders". North said

"Umm, ok? But why am I here?" I asked him.

"Like I said, you're the next guardian, not sure why though, but I trust Many's decisions". North said, still stroking his beard.

"Ok, I'll be a guardian". I said

"You will?!" North exclaimed happily.

"Under one condition, bring me back to Arendelle". I said forcefully

**So there, the fifth chapter, sorry that this Chapter is really short but I'm gonna make the next chapter extra long, to make it up for this one, anyways I hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for Reading! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**6 reviews already? YAY! THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

**So I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long to make up for the last chapter.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! **

Elsa's Pov

"Bring me back to Arendelle". I repeated.

Their was an awkward moment of silence.

"Why do you have to?" Jack finally spoke up.

"Hmm, why do I have to? That's an good question, maybe because, I don't know, I'M A QUEEN!" I said mockingly.

He smirked.

"Queen huh, well that's easy to believe". Jack said sarcastically.

I frowned at him

"Ok". North suddenly spoke up

We both turned at him

"Ok, we'll bring you back to Arendelle, but you have to keep your words". North said, not looking up.

"Yes, I promise that I'll become a guardian once you bring me back to Arendelle". I said

Jack didn't look too satisfied though

I wonder why..

Anyways, I'm just so excited, I'm going back to Arendelle!

I wonder how Anna is doing.

"Wait, I keep forgetting to ask this, where am I?" I asked

"Well, you're in Santa's workshop, in the North Pole". North answered leaning back on his chair.

My smile quickly turned into a frown, North Pole is a long way from Arendelle.

"I'm guessing the trip won't be quick then". I mumbled

"Yeah" Jack simply answered.

2 hours later

"FINALLY!" I heard Jack yelled.

"Ok, now Elsa, where's your palace?". North asked.

I just walked towards the castle with the guardians closely behind me.

"Your Majesty!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" He continued with his eyes wide open

"That doesn't matter". I mumbled quietly

All of the servants bowed to me.

One of the servants eyed my back suspiciously "Who are those people, your majesty?"

"Ahh, their just visitors". I said not bothering to turn my back.

I could tell that their all shock that the servants could all see them

I smiled slightly.

I reached the grand hall where I saw Anna running up to hug me.

"ELSA! YOU'RE HERE!" She yelled happily, right next to my ear.

I pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, I'm back, I'm alive". I said smiling. "No need to yell that in my ear".

"Sorry". I heard her mumble

"Elsa! Where were you?" Olaf came running and hugging my legs

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. White-Hair-Genius here". I said sarcastically, gesturing towards Jack

I could tell that he was shocked by Olaf, because I could see his jaws hanging open.

"Hi, Mr. White-Hair-Genius! Where was Elsa?" Olaf asked him.

Jack was so shocked that he dropped his stick.

Olaf picked it up and then start poking Jack continuously.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" Olaf asked, still poking Jack.

Jack, with his jaw still hanging open, stared at Olaf

"Well...this is strange". Bunny said.

"Elsa, why is there an talking Kangaroo in the grand hall?" Anna asked.

"I'm a Bunny, mate". Bunny yelled looking annoyed.

"Ohhh, you must be the Easter Bunny". Anna said, looking less confused.

"Why yes, yes I am". Bunny said looking a relieved.

"And you're Santa, you're Tooth Fairy, you're the Sandman and you're the Winter spirit, Jack Frost, the one who has the same powers with Elsa, like you can control Winter and stuff, I have a question now". Anna said this without even taking a breath.

"Are you evil?" Anna asked Jack eyeing him suspiciously.

"NO!" He finally said.

"Oh, ok". She said looking normal again, and by normal, I mean her normal hyper self, not the normal for normal people.

Olaf was still poking Jack with his staff.

"What the-" Jack finally noticed that Olaf was poking him

"Give it here". Jack said grabbing his staff from Olaf.

"Sooo... Mr. White-Hair-Genius, where was Elsa?" Olaf said smiling.

"Who told you my name was Mr. White-Hair-Genius?" Jack asked Olaf looking confused

Olaf just pointed at me, but I just whistled, turned around, walk away trying to look as innocent as I could.

"My name, is SO not Mr. White-Hair-Genius". I heard him yell at Olaf, I just giggled.

* * *

Later that day...

"Why did you tell that talking Snowman my name was Mr. White-Hair-Genius?" Jack asked me while we were taking a stroll in the garden.

"I don't know". I said as I stopped to take a look at a Blue Rose, their always perfect for making ice-cream, and it smells really nice, and it's my favorite flower, mostly because it's blue, most people would know that my favorite flower is Blue Rose.

I guess that Jack noticed the smile on my face when I looked at the flower because he said "Blue Roses huh? Their really beautiful".

"Yeah". I mumbled.

"I usually take a walk in the gardens sometimes because, somehow the sight of the Blue Rose always makes me smile". I said quietly.

"I know, Blue Roses looks, well, it's different from the other flowers, their not like Blue Lilacs or anything". He voice dropped down into a soft sweet tone.

"And, their always perfect for making ice-cream". I said smiling.

"I guess, I never tried a blue rose ice-cream before". He said.

"You never?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah".

"I-Whoa". I grabbed his wrist and ran towards the castle

"You so gotta try it, it's like the second best ice-cream in the whole world next to chocolate". I said, not pausing for a break.

But I didn't see a rock in my path, so I tripped over the rock, pulling Jack down with me.

Ok, now we're in a real awkward position.

He is laying on top of me right now and our faces are only 1 inches apart.

We were in that awkward position for about a minute before I push him down and stood up again.

Then we both walked back to the castle without a word.

"So...Am I still gonna have that Blue Rose ice-cream". Jack finally said

Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that.

"Uhh, yeah". I said

We arrived at the dining room, we both took a seat.

"Would you like anything, your majesty?" One of the servants came and ask

"2 Blue Rose ice-cream please". I said politely

"Is one for the young fellow sitting next to you?" She asked.

"Yes". I answered simply.

Then she just walked away.

I turned around and saw Jack looking shocked

"T..They could see me?" He stuttered

"Well yes, they have a snow queen as a ruler, why wouldn't they see an winter spirit?". I asked

"True.." He mumbled.

"Here you are, your majesty". The servant came back with two bowls of ice-cream

"Thank you". I said simply.

"Hey, do you know the game truth or dare?" Jack asked, taking a huge scoop of ice-cream

"I believe I do". I answered, trying to hold in my laugh, Jack got ice-cream smeared all over his face..

"Ok, I'll go first". He said, wiping the ice-cream of his face, he's so cute when he does that.

"Truth or dare". He asked me.

"Truth". I said quickly.

"Ok, I want you to tell me your real feelings for me". He said.

**Ooooh, looks like Elsa can't duck this question, MUA HAHAHA, I know, I'm really hyper right now because I can't find any chocolate around. Anyways, I know it's not exactly long but I tried, I'm just really busy right now, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible!**

**Anyways, THANKS FOR READING! R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's me again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in an long time, I was really busy, stupid ISA test, and also my business group was pretty much brainless and useless, but don't worry, it'll all end by the end of next week, and when I tried to log in on my account, I had a heck of a time in hell, anyways, I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long for all of you guys. **

**ENJOY!**

Jack's Pov

"Well?" I asked.

Her face was bright red, does that me that she likes me?

I'm not really good at this stuff.

Stuff...You know that kinda sounds weird when you keep saying it for a whole minute

Stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff.

Anyways, back to my point.

Elsa's face was bright red, as red as an apple, yes we've been through that.

"I...I" She stuttered.

I took a deep breath and bit my lips.

What if she says she doesn't like me? What if she slaps me in the face? What if-

"Would you like another round of ice cream?" An servant said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down at my bowl, it was completely empty, I guess that it was so delicious that I didn't realize I finished it.

"Yes please". I said.

She picked up my spoon carefully and then my bow-

Oh what the hell, she isn't the important part of this.

Anyways, I took an glance at tomato-face-Elsa, she was scooping an spoon full of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Hey" I said

She quickly turned my way.

"So, how can people see me here?" I asked, trying to make this scene less awkward

"Well". She said gulping down the ice cream in her mouth.

"They have an Snow Queen as a ruler and they have a talking Snowman that has it's own private snow cloud, it's not too hard for them to believe that there's an Winter Spirit with the same power of me is it?" She said as if it's an casual thing.

I could feel my jaw hanging open

I heard her giggled a little

Which I thought was extremely cute.

"Hey guys!" An cheerful feminine voice

We both turned around, it was Anna.

"Anna, where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked

Looking somewhat kinda relieved.

But I guess I'd be relived too if I was put it her position.

"He went out with Sven and Olaf to meet Grand Pappie, or whatever his name was, I never really memorized his name, but still, their trolls, but I didn't want to go because-"

"Calm down Anna". Elsa said as Anna took a breath.

"Oooh, Blue Rose ice-cream". She said as she took a seat beside Elsa.

"Another Blue Rose ice-cream please". Anna yelled, she was clearly hyper.

"So, Jack, you tried the Blue Rose ice-cream yet? It is Ab-So-Lute-LY AMUAHZING (**Yes, I did that on purpose, it wasn't an spelling mistake, don't judge, I'm also hyper right now **) You know, it's minty but also sweet, but gives the impression that it also has a different taste, see it's minty but really sweet, not that type of stinging your throat sweet, no, but the other type where you go "THIS IS DELICIOUS" and-"

"Anna! Take a breath!" Elsa yelled

Anna sucked in a breath.

About 5 seconds later the ice-cream arrived.

And by an blink of an eye, Anna finished all of her ice-cream, and I haven't even started on mine.

Then after 10 seconds later, she started chasing an chef carrying an chocolate fondue.

Wow...that girl is just really hyper.

"Sorry 'bout that". Elsa said.

"Nah, don't worry, it was pretty funny". I said

I took an spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it in my mouth.

I heard Elsa giggle.

"Wfat?" I said, my mouth full of ice-cream

"You have ice-cream smeared all over your face, you know?" She giggled even harder at my confused expression, gosh she is so cute when she does that.

I was about to wipe my face with my sleeve but Elsa stopped me, and gently wipe my face with an napkin.

I couldn't help but stare into those pairs of icy blue eyes.

Gosh she has beautiful eyes.

Before I knew it, she pulled away.

I could feel my face burning.

I could tell she was holding in an giggle, which was also really cute, oh gosh, I have to stop thinking like that.

"I do". She said, suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked her.

"I do like you".

**Ooooooh, sounds like some pretty romantic stuff is gonna come on in the next chapter :P**

**Anyways, like I said, I'm really hyper right now.**

**Soooooooo, I'm really sorry, this chapter is really short but I've been real busy lately, I'm really sorry. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your weekends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really really really REALLY sorry that I haven't update in quite a long time, I've been AWFULLY busy with my school work so I couldn't continue writing, I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

"I do like you". I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I could feel my face burning, I had to stop this, I scooped a spoonful of ice-cream and stuff it in my face.

I glanced at Jack, his jaw was hanging and his face was tomato red.

"Y-you do?" He choked out.

"Yeah". I answer.

My eyes went back to my ice-cream.

"Well, I like you too". He mumbled.

The words made me smile.

Suddenly, I heard the chef's scream.

Anna must have got a hold of the chocolate fondue.

Both me and Jack burst into laughter.

"Anna's really hyper isn't she". Jack said.

I nodded, trying to hold in a giggle.

Jack smiled.

I've got this strange feeling in my stomach and I don't really know what it is.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something". He said, losing his smile, his face turned serious.

I could have swore that my heart got caught in my throat.

What was he going to say? I look ugly? He doesn't like me anymore?

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met". He said softly.

A wave of relieve washed over me.

"Thanks". I said, relaxing.

"Hey, Elsa, did you see Anna?" Kristoff said walking into the dining room.

"Oh, she tackled down a chef to get some chocolate fondue, right, there". I pointed to where Anna headed when she left.

"Oh, well, I better get going, I'll leave you two alone, bye". He said, walking toward the direction where I pointed.

"How do you think the chef's taking it?" Jack asked.

"Not well, that's for sure, I can still hear him screaming". I said.

Just after I said that, the chef came running into the dining room, screaming for help, then crashed onto a pot.

And of course, then passed out.

Then one of the servant came in and dragged the chef out of the room and cleaned up the mess.

Suddenly, Anna barged in, oh goody.

"Hi guys! The chocolate fondue ran out, I was looking for the chef, I think I heard some sort of scream, hey, some sort of scream, that all start with s, I am just so amazing, hey, am and amazing, I am on fire! See? See? Because I'm great I need some choco-"

"Anna!". Kristoff interrupted

"Oh hey Kristoff, what's up, ooooh do you want to have some chocolate ice-cream with me? IT'S AMUAZING! YOU SO GOTTA TRY IT, BECAUSE IT'S AMUAZING!" Anna said without stopping for a breath.

I bit my lips to try to hold in my giggle.

"Calm down". Kristoff said.

"I think we're gonna go, c'mon Jack". I said, kinda dragging him out.

As soon as I think we're out of Anna's earshot, we all burst into laughter.

"It's just so funny when Anna is hyper". Jack said, still laughing.

"Yeah". I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, do you know how to skate?" I asked him.

"Yeah". He answered slowly.

"C'mon, let's go then". I grabbed his arm, running towards the closest lake.

"We're gonna skate on...that?!" He kinda chocked out the last word, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry". I let go of my grip and ran onto the lake, and turned it all to ice.

"Whoah" I heard him mumbled.

"C'mon". I said dragging him onto the ice, I made skates for both of us.

He looked a little less stressed, but then a bit more relaxed.

"C'mon, race ya, slow coast". I said, already skating away.

"Hey!" He yelled, he was on my tail, but I was still ahead.

I looked back, he was no where to be seen

I slowed down and realize that he had stopped following me.

"Jack!" I yelled, no one replied

"Jack!" I yelled again, this time, slightly weaker.

Right after that, I heard a scream that shocked me.

Oh no!

No no no no no no NO!

"JACK!" I screamed.

"JACK WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed again

I quickly skated back, I swore my heart stopped for that full second at the sight of what I saw next.

Jack was on the ground, he looked weaker than usual, what happened?

Oh my gosh, no no no no no no no no NO!

I quickly skated towards him, when I finally reached him, I dropped down next to him, put his head on my thigh.

"Jack! What happened?!" I asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

Which, of course, was an epic fail.

He didn't reply, suddenly, he sat up.

"Jack what-"

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine.

**OOOOOOOHHHH, LOOKS LIKE JACK AND ELSA HAVE GONE TO TIER 2, sorry, I'm just really insane and hyper...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I got kinda of an free period in class so I decided to post a new chapter!**

**Anyways, Here's the new chapter! ENJOY! :D**

Jack's Pov

I pulled away, Elsa was still sitting there...eyes wide open.

I looked away.

But I saw something that was really unexpected, a black horse that looks awfully familiar formed in the trees.

It took me a little while but soon enough, I figured out what it was...

"Elsa, we've got to go right now!" I said, dragging Elsa towards the palace.

"Jack! Wha-Why?" She asked, still being dragged by me.

"No time to explain". I yelled back.

In what seems like forever, we finally reached the palace.

"Jack? What happened". She asked, looking worried.

We reached the grand hall and made our way towards the little sitting room.

"Jack?" She repeated.

"Pitch". I mumbled.

"Pitch?" She asked me, her expression now was not worry but it was more of fear and confusion.

"The King of Nightmares, but known as The Boogey Man, I defeated him a couple years ago and didn't think he'd come back but he came back...I still don't believe it, how did he come back, I mean, I really thought I destroyed him". I said.

Elsa put her hand on my knee and said " Jack...Are you sure it was really the Boogey man? It could've been just some random shadows leaking in the woods".

"No, it can't be, I know what Pitch's shadow looks like and I'm sure he came back". I said, I looked into Elsa's eyes, now, her expression was just fear now, no confusion, no worries, just fear..

Suddenly the door burst open...

"Hi Elsa! Hi Mr. White-hair-genius! Where's your stick, oooh there it is...It sure is nice in here isn't it-Wait, are you guys kissing?" The talking snowman asked.

"No!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Ok! Wow, is that fire? It's been quite a while since I saw my last fire". Olaf said, going towards the furnace.

"Olaf, the last time you saw fire was when you tried to set my ice palace on fire to see what happens". Elsa said.

"Well I just thought it would be nice since I haven't seen fire in quite a while". Said Olaf...Was that snowman trying to do puppy dog eyes?

"That was last week". Said Elsa.

"Last week?" Olaf yelled in confusion.

"I now regret not making a brain for him" I heard Elsa mumble.

"ELSA! THERE YOU ARE!" Anna screamed while barging in.

"Wait- Are you guys kissing?" Anna asked, stopping midair.

"FOR HEAVEN SAKE NO!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Oh, ok". She said simply.

Could this moment get any worst?

"It just did". I heard Elsa mumble.

"Me and Jack are going to go outside for a while, ok?" Elsa said dragging me out of the room.

She shut the door before anyone could reply.

"Hey Elsa, meet me in the Garden at midnight tonight ok?" I asked her as we walked down to the corridor where her room lies.

She just nodded.

We reached her room and she was about to close the door when I said "Hey! What about the good bye kiss?"

She opened the door and said "Fine".

And just when our lips where about to touch...

"Muah!" She blew a kiss then slam the door.

Oh no she didn't.

"Oh yes I did". She yelled through the door.

Was I thinking out loud?

"Yes you are!" Elsa yelled.

I really gotta stop this.

"Yes you do".

Am I still thinking out loud?

"Jack, just a thought here, you might wanna think in your head".

**Sorry if it's really short but it was kinda awkward because my whole class tried to look at what I was typing because I'm the only one in the whole class doing writer's workshop on a computer, and there's another story I'm working on called Mine, my friend requested it because right now she is super obsessed with Niall Horan from 1 Direction, and I'm also in it :P Sorry but I just felt like putting myself in the story... I'm going really insane like seriously...**

**Anyways, Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so it's been in a heck of time that I've updated, and trust me, I wanted to, but I was crazy busy, I had an badminton tournament yesterday and I got second place for singles! :D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

I finished doing my hair, it was in a loose side braid.

I was wearing my usual blue dress.

What?

It looks good.

I guess we could consider this a date?

I touched my lips, remembering when Jack kissed me, I know it's only been like 5 hours or so but for me, it seems like it's been forever since the kiss.

My lips formed into a smile thinking about it.

It was already 10:30 pm, I started on my make up, it wasn't too hard, although it did took sometime.

"Elsa". Said a cheerful voice behind my door.

"Anna, what do you want?" I asked.

Suddenly, Anna came in.

"Anna, I said what do you want, not come in". I said giving her a glare.

"Well, you asked what I want, I wanted to come in". She said easily.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously, Anna-"

"Seriously Elsa". Anna said, then started laughing crazily.

Oh gosh, is she drunk or something?

"Anna, you better go to bed, it's really late". I said.

"Well I don't know why your so dressy even though it's this late". She said.

"Anna, it's really none of your business". I said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever". She said walking out, she was clearly drunk, her legs looked as though she might fall any second.

I slammed the door shut.

"KRISTOFF!" I heard Anna yell.

Then an crash, Anna clearly tackled down Kristoff.

"Oh my godsh! (**Yes, I did that on purpose**) Are we having an Thai fight here?" Olaf said.

"Anna calm down!" I heard Kristoff say.

"I can't calm down, the sky's awake, so I'm awake". She said, still lying on top of him, except the fact that she turned on him.

I thought of when we were still young when she said that, before the accident...

The memory made me giggle, but then I thought of the accident.

_Forget it, Elsa_

I told myself

_The past is in the past..._

* * *

I went and sat down on one of the stone bench near the Blue Rose.

"Elsa?" A voice said.

"Jack?" I said into the darkness.

Suddenly, an figure appeared, I was scared at first but then I figured out it was Jack, but it didn't seem like Jack.

He was wearing his usual hoodie, except the part that he had his hood down, covering his hair and eyes.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, his voice was soft, but it sure didn't sound like Jack.

"Jack, what happened to your voice?" I asked curiously.

"I-I-I uh, h-had, an, sore throat". He stuttered, as he pinched his throat.

"Really?" I asked, I wasn't going to fall for I-had-a-sore-throat trick, believe me, I've been there.

"Yeah!" He sorta yelled.

"I thought you had a sore throat, why are you yelling then?" I asked, I was going to make him crack.

"Oh hey look, my throat got better...yay". He said.

I noticed that his skin was paler.

"Well, 'Jack' why is your skin paler then usual?" I asked.

"We-well, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Elsa!" A voice, that sound a lot more like Jack, said.

"Jack!" I yelled, running towards the white headed figure.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I'm-Elsa, who's that?" He asked as he pointed towards whom I was speaking to 5 seconds ago.

"I have no idea". I said shaking my head.

"Pitch". I heard him mumble.

But in an blink of an eye, he was gone...

"That was Pitch?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

"He said that he was you! But I didn't trust him for one second". I said.

"And that's why I fell in love with Queen Elsa of Arendelle". He said.

I felt my face burning, his face moved closer, I knew what was coming.

Our lips touched, it was the first kiss both of us had expected, and it was wonderful.

I felt my arms snaked to his neck and his hands on my waist.

It was my second kiss, I slowly pulled away.

"So, will you be my queen?" He asked.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" I asked as we returned to the kiss.

I slowly pulled away as my eyes flutter open.

"You know what? I think I might as well be in love with you". I said.

I feel as though thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

He just smiled and said "Well, my queen, may I walk you back to your room?"

He bowed.

"You may". I giggled as I took his hand.

I never felt like this before, it's just so...beautiful?

I guess right now Jack is my life?

Everything is just so...perfect

Never in a billion years, would have I ever thought that I would fall in love with a guy like Jack, neither did I believe I'm going to fall in love with anyone.

"Elsa". I heard Jack whisper.

"Hmm?" I said as I turn my head around.

My eyes were reflecting against those shimmering beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You know that your the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my whole life". He whispered in my ear.

I felt red creep up to my cheeks.

I gave him a shy smile.

"You know, your the only boy I've ever fell in love with". I said.

"Really?" He asked, sounding kind of surprised.

"Well you sound surprise". I said, smirking.

"W-well, I-I"

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything". I said, letting a smile play on my lips.

It's always nice to have someone to love you, I know I have Anna for this but Jack gives me a different type of love, this type of love is warm, butterflies, and...well...rainbows...I guess...?

**So there! The 11th chapter, please don't hate me for not updating! **

**Anyways, R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating very often now but I've been really busy with stuff in school, so yeah. And also, I would like to ask you guys not to post rude comments on my story and tell me that I should dump this whole story, because a certain someone did and it really hurt my feeling and that's kinda another reason I didn't want to update, I really don't like people to tell me what to do and to be rude and say things like I should let someone else wright this, it made me really upset and it made me feel a little bit annoyed and frustrated. So please don't go posting rude comments on my stories.**

**Oh yeah, and also because I was on a cruise boat on the Yangtze River, which trust me wasn't really pleasant.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Elsa's Pov

I sat down on my bed, thinking of the events that just happened...things just happen so fast, I knew him for about 2 days and already agreed to be his lover, it's all really crazy...

But I guess I truly love him...do I?

My feelings are a bit messed up, confused and wonderful...

Everything seems like a fantasy, like one of those made up stories and it makes me feel a little...excited?

I guess this is what it's like to be Cinderella when she married Prince Charming...?

I don't know what to think.

Should I be worrying about my relationship with Jack?

Ok, I'm doing exactly what I told my sister not to do, to fall in love with a stranger.

But this is different, Anna is just really desperate for love at that time and she was so desperate that she would say yes to just about anybody who propose to her, well, except for the duke of Weaseltown.

This is the type of love that is very rare and it comes once in a life time...but what if he isn't the one?

What if he's just like Hans?

What if he's just here to take over the kingdom and then just leave me like that?

No, no he wouldn't do that, I already revealed my playful side to him, but what if he's just using me?

I'm really confused right now...

Everything seemed so perfect just a few hours ago, but now, it's just messed up...

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened it.

The first thing I saw was snow, it's snowing in my room!

Well, it isn't the first time this happened.

I have to stop thinking about this.

I cleaned the mess up.

I changed into my sleeping gown.

And fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" An familiar annoying screech woke me up.

"Go away Anna". I said sleepily.

"No! Wake up!" She said as she shook me.

"Shut up!" I said as I threw a pillow at Anna.

Today I don't feel like being queen, I feel like being immature today, instead of being poised and elegant, I wanna have fun today, I want to be my playful side today.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said.

"Anna, that's not gonna work". I said.

"We're grown ups now". I mumbled.

"Nuh uh". She shook her head.

"C'mon, let's go!" She said, dragging me out of my bed.

"Ugh"

I looked at the sky, it was still dawn, I would've guessed it was about 4 or 5 in the morning.

She ran down the stairs, pulling me with her.

"Anna, slow down!" I whispered.

But apparently, she didn't listen to me.

She finally let go of me then ran down the hall that leads to the ball room.

I've always wondered, why have a ball room with no balls?

"Elsa?" A deep, smooth voice whispered.

"Jack?" I muttered.

An white hair with icy blue eyes figure rose in front of me.

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep". He said, looking down to his feet.

"You?"

"Anna" I replied.

"Oh, alright...?" He muttered.

"I-I better get going, Anna's waiting". I said.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and wandered to the hall that lead to the ball room.

"Elsa! C'mon! I need to tell you something!" She screeched.

"What?" I could see where this was going.

"Kristoff propose to me!" She screamed excitedly.

"So, may we have your blessing for our marriage?" She begged, with those annoyingly adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, remember what happened with Hans?" I said.

"Please Elsa, we both know that Kristoff is a good guy, I mean, he helped me find you, he tried to save me during the ice fiasco..." She said

"Don't remind me, Anna". I said.

"I'll have a think about it". I said, walking out of the ball room.

Kristoff proposed to Anna?

Oh gosh, I already have a lot to think about now this?

Too many thoughts rushed through my head, it felt like my head was going to explode soon.

I wasn't really looking where I was going, my destination was suppose to be my room but I bumped into something hard, again.

"Oh, hello again". Jack said.

"Hi". I said.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

"D-do you wanna go for a walk or something? Y-you know, if you want to". He stuttered.

"S-sure". I replied.

I could feel my face turning red.

Oh stop it Elsa, your his lover now.

"So, does this mean your my g-girlfriend now?" He stuttered the last part.

"I guess...? I mean, isn't that how it works?" I asked.

"I guess" He replied

**So there, sorry if I did a bad job but I'm just really tired, so anyways, if you have any suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me, but please be kind, one mean comment is already enough, and please don't hate me for not updating.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it, R&R!**


End file.
